Dance with me
by hikage-mitsukai
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, and all Kagome Higurashi ever wanted to do was become a professional dancer. But, some unexpected occurances happend and she felt her dream would never be realized. But, with the help of her friends and a a tiny bet she could still
1. Rivalry and Chivalry

Dance with me

By: hikage-mitsukai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I only wish I did. But, still its fun to terrorize them!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rivalry & Chivalry 

Laughter echoed through the large gym as 5 girls stood in middle of the floor stretching. The gym was empty except for them, all dressed in shorts or pants and tank-tops.

"Jeeze, I wonder what is taking Kagome so long?" asked one of the girls as she bent over, placing her palms flat on the polished wood floor. She checked her reflection in the floor and pouted her lips at the vision. Some of her red glossy hair fell over her shoulder. She reached up her hand and pushed it back before standing up to bring her left leg behind her back.

"I know, it isn't like Kagome to be late for practice, I wonder if maybe she had another accident." Said another girl, then she smiled wickedly at her friends. Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't surprise me, I mean its not like you see a girl with a big red stain on her…" But she was cut off when she heard the door slam closed and footsteps hitting hard on the gym floor.

All the girls squinted in the bright light of the sunny gym. A girl with long black hair that was neatly pulled back in a ponytail walked across the gym. She was wearing a dark pink baby-doll t-shirt that read 'love me' and a pair of matching pink track pants. Her white shoes, made a squeaking sound with every step. She carried a blue gym bag over her shoulder, and a small blue and silver stereo in her left hand.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Said a girl with short black hair pulled into a half ponytail on the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow tank-top and a pair of light green shorts that barely came to her thigh.

Kagome smiled at the group of girls as she walked past them to set her bag down and plug in the stereo. She didn't say anything, she just walked past them.

The smiles the girls wore when she entered soon vanished and were replaced by looks of concern.

"I wonder what happened?" asked the girl with red hair to the girl in the shorts. Giving her friends a look as if to say 'as-if-we-already-didn't-know'.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with her idiot boyfriend."

"Hush! You two are the worst gossipers I know." Scolded a girl with her long black hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Come on Sango, you know just as well as anybody their relationship has been on the rocks for a while."

"Ayame is right, it's not like they were the best couple ever. I mean he was kind of a jerk to Kagome."

Sango gave them a look of annoyance, and straightened her shirt. She turned pretending to stretch her back muscles to get a look at her friend.

Kagome was plugging in the portable stereo, but her hands seemed to be shaking terribly.

Sango frowned and turned back. "You think that could really be it? Do you think they finally broke up?"

"I seems like it, I can't remember a time when I've seen Kagome this sad. Except when she was 6 and her dog got run over."

Sango looked at the girl her eyebrows disappearing into her bangs. She turned and walked toward the girl. "Hey, Kags? You alright?" she said as she approached the girl.

Kagome looked startled, as she turned her head to the side to look at her friend. Her eyes a chocolate brown seemed to be tinged with a slight red. She smiled weakly at Sango. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Do I look like crap or something?"

Sango returned her weak smile and reassured her. "You like fine Kagome. But, that's not what I'm talking about. And you know what I'm referring to." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

The other two girls walked over and stood next to Sango. Ayame leaned against her tall friend. "If you want to talk about it, we're here for you." she said in what she assumed was her most concerned voice.

Kagome plugged in the radio finally and stood up. "You, guys I'm fine, really."

Her friend frowned at her. She continued to smile at them reassuringly. But, the girls couldn't be fooled that easily. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to practice today." Rin said walking forward to wrap her arms around her friend.

"No, really you guys. I'm fine, let's just get practice started." She smiled bending over to push play on the CD player. "get into your position girls, you know where you are."

The girls reluctantly went to their places. Sango and Ayame in the back with Rin and Kagome in the front. The music echoed into the gym, and the girls all stood with their heads bowed as the music started. It was a light poppy tune but had somewhat of a hip-hop quality to it, and the girls seemed to know what to do.

A woman's voice came over the speakers:

_Let's Get Retarded, in here..._

Followed by a man's voice rapping. The girls set into motion, moving gracefully, with pops and snaps of their arms and waists. They never missed a beat.

_And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and  
runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and..._

The man's voice deepened and the girls moved about more fluidly and, as the beat picked up.

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
_

Each girl snapped her neck to the side and then set her feet. They all moved their shoulders in unison to the music. Then held a hand with five fingers to count down.

_We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow  
your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south._

They moved their bodies like sheets of silk that would form to the music, their hips rolling they went into the chorus.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it_.  
_Get stupid.  
Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Yeah.  
_

Coming out of the chorus, each girl crouched down and jump kicked into the air on her queue, which was right after the girl before her. They moved into the next verse with a smooth transition.

_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two peices to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits,_

The music died away and each girl seemed surprise as they went on with the next few moves.

"What the?" Sango exclaimed turning toward the stereo. There stood a girl about the age of 17 with black hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a belly shirt that exposed most of her torso. A pink gem sparkled from the center of her stomach. She was swinging around the cord to the stereo, which she had obviously unplugged. A small triumphant smirk painted her lips.

Kagome just stared at her, for a moment, unable to find her voice. She could hear her breath coming in short pants, although she really hadn't exerted herself.

"I guess no one told you losers." Said the girl placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, they told us… Told us you look like a slut!" Ayame said leaning over to elbow a giggling Rin.

"Yeah, real cute. But, at least I'm not the one who is hanging out with a loser." She answered back, taking a step toward Kagome. She surveyed her in a circling manner. "Isn't that right… Loser?" She said mockingly sympathy.

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to deck her.

"What are you talking about, your the one who's a loser." Sango said putting her hand in an 'L' shape on her forehead. Ayame and Rin laughed again, and Sango smiled.

"I guess you haven't heard about, poor little Kagome's problem then." She said in a high pitched voice, feigning a pout.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the girl incredulously, then at her friends, who looked at her in return with asking glances. She turned back to her "Now, is not a good time Kagura. Can't you see we're practicing? Or are you just too skanky to see that?" She said crossing her arms. She smiled at Kagura's shocked look. Normally Kagome wouldn't say much to the girl, but today was just not the day to be messing with her. She could hear her friends laughing in the background.

Kagura regained her composure and made a clicking sound with her toungue. "You, know its really a pity you and your boyfriend couldn't work things out." She said smirking.

Kagome's face hardend and she frowned at her. It took her a moment to find the strenghth to come up with a retort, but Sango had already beat her to it.

"Why don't you just go back to your snobby rich school, and flush your dumb head down one of the toilets?" then she paused "Oh, wait I don't think they allow you to flush that much toilet paper down the tube at once." She finished, with a playfull slug from Rin.

"Oh, why don't you just go back to where you came from you urchin, nobody wants to be around your _poor_ smelling trailor trash ass anyways." Kagura spat out.

Rin and Ayame had to restrain her as she attempted to launch herself onto the girl. "Come on! Bring it on you stupid bi!" But she was cut off by Kagome.

"Kagura, just go away, your interupting our practice. Now you better get out of here before I call campus security and have you escorted off." She said with an unrivaled air of patience.

Kagura simply smiled and dropped the cord. "Ok, I'll go." she said walking to the door her bottom swaying with each step. At the door she stopped and turned back to Kagome "Oh, and by the way, won't you say hi to Menomaru for me?" Then she let the door slam closed behind her as she let out a menical laugh.

Kagome looked after the girl, tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked them away as she was joined by her companions.

"That stupid wench doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut does she?" Rin piped up.

"Yeah, one of these days shes gonna get it and then she'll be sorry." Ayame added.

"I'd love to be the one to give it to her." Sango commented punching the air "right in her skanky mouth!"

They all laughed except Kagome, who buried her face in her hands to hide her now tear stained cheeks. A soft inexcapable sob brought the other girls attention to her.

"Kags? Hey, Kags are you ok?" Rin said coming over to comfort her friend.

"Whats wrong Kagome? Why are you crying all of the sudden?" Ayame said sliding her arm around the crying girls shoulder.

"Don't take what she has to say to heart, what does she know anyways?" Sango said crossing her arms across her chest and scowling at the door. Sango never was one to get emotional, she grew up with her father and brother who ran a dojo downtown. Her mother died when she was 6, she always carried a picture of her in a special locket that was her mother's before she died.

Kagome looked up surprised, as tears ran down her reddend face. Then after and intense moment where she looked like she wanted to die, her sobs sufficed and she began to giggle. Lightly, inaudiably at first, but then it grew to fill the entire gym. The others looked at her confused. When she could finally breathe again she managed to say "I'm not crying over what she said, I'm not even upset about the rumors that have been flying around about me." Sango gave Ayame and Rin a pointed look, as they avoided her gaze. "Its just that, I think I really love him. I think I really loved Menomaru." she said between sniffles.

They all looked at one another, not knowing what to say for a moment. Then Sango brightened. "Everyone but Kagome, over here for a team meeting." She said motioning for them to follow her, just outside of Kagome's range of hearing. They all huddled togather, leaving a semi-pouting Kagome behind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking girls?" she said giving each of them a knowing look.

They both grinned at each other then at Sango "Lets do it!" they said in unison.

Sango nodded and stood up walking back over to Kagome and placing an arm around her shoulder. "We've decided that you need to just relax and have a good time with your friends tonight." she said steering her toward the door. Kagome gave her a shocked look and began to protest but Sango cut her off "I don't wanna hear I have homework or I have to clean the house for my mom, tonight is a girls night on the town!"

Whooping hollers came from Rin and Ayame as they fell in behind the first pair of girls, bags slung over their shoulders.

They all exited the gym into the fading early summer sunshine, and walked toward Sango's green jeep. Rin and Ayame threw the bags in the back and jumped in through the topless back. Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Wait Sango, I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean what if Menomaru is at the club?"

"Well, so what if he is." She simply stated, giving her a slight shrug of the shoulders. Kagome didn't look convinced. Sango sighed and turned toward her friend. "Look, if you go maybe you'll find some really cute guy, who has a nice car, a nice butt, and a big bank account. I'm sure he'll blow old whats-his-face right out of the water." she said reassuringly.

Kagome thought it over for a minute and then smiled. "Alright, maybe your right. But, I just want to make it clear to all of you! I'm not in the market for a new boyfriend. I don't want you guys trying to set me up with the first cheeseball you see." She said jokingly serious casting a hard look at the innocent faces in the back of the jeep.

"Ah." Ayame complained "and here I was ready to set you up with Sango's brother." she giggled and Sango laughed heartily as Kagome's smile widend. She walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. Sango got in and put the key in the ignition and started the car with a roar. A poppy punk-rock tune played on the stereo from the burned CD and the girls began to sing along.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth _

Sango put on her dark framed sun glasses and pulled out the parking space. She gave a small laugh as she looked in the back seat to see Ayame and Rin moving their shoulders in time with the beat. "God, I need to get new friends."

Kagome laughed, and helped on the next verse, elbowing Sango to join in. Sango smiled and shrugged her shoulders and joined in the singing, as they pulled out of the school parking lot. They were headed down the road wind whipping their hair. Sango leaned over to Kagome and said quietly enough that the girls in back could not hear it. "Well, I guess what they say is true."

"Oh yeah, whats that?"

"Chivalry is really dead and there really is no prince in shining armor to come rescue you from the tower."

Kagome laughed, softly and sighed "Maybe your right." She turned to look out the window as trees passed her by "I just wish you were wrong." she said to herself.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think of my first chapter of my first fanfic? Was it too boring? Too long? I'd really love to hear your critiscms and for you guys to let me know what I can do better. Thanks alot for reading it! Oh, and don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Dancing the night away

Dance with me

Chapter 2

Dancing the night away

Pulsating music echoed slightly in the partialy empty club. Miroku, the club's owner strode through the club a clip board in hand. His dark hair pulled back into a small pony-tail at the back of his head. He looked at the clipboard with scrutinizing violet eyes. Miroku ducked behind the bar to take inventory. He didn't notice when a young man with silvery hair entered in a beam of dying light through the front door. His golden eyes searched the dimly lighted room for the person he was looking for. His lips twitched when he found him behind the bar.

"Hey, Miroku!" He called over the music.

Miroku didn't look up from his list. The young man's feet set into action as he closed the space between himself and the man behind the bar. His silvery hair swaying with each step he took. When he got a bit closer he tried again. "Hey lecher!". If the Miroku heard him he didn't acknowledge it. He let out a deep exagerated sigh and took a few steps further.

Miroku stooped below the bar top to dig at the bottles that had been pushed to the back. His thin black eyebrow knitted together in concentration as he pushed aside the various bottles of liquid, checking each label and ticking it off on his list. He muttered to himself as he stood up slowly.

"Hey lecher." Said a gruff voice next to him. Nearly causing him to drop the clipboard. He wheeled around on his heel to face the voice.

"Oh, its only you, InuYasha." He said careful to keep his voice neutral.

"Feh!" InuYasha answered smugly as he leaned his elbows on the bar. "Did I scare you?"

Ignoring his comment Miroku dropped the clipboard on the bartop as he studied InuYasha carefully. Something seemed different about him, but he couldn't quite place it. His eyebrows knitted once more in thought. "Why are you so..." he gestured with his hands, searching for the words.

"So what?" InuYasha questioned mocking Miroku's hand gesture.

He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "So... Upbeat."

"What are you talking about, ain't I always upbeat?"

Giving him a dry stare, he picked up his list and moved from behind the bar. InuYasha shifted his position to glower at him. Miroku gave a small chuckle sensing InuYasha's displeasure at his silence. He moved purposefully to the D.J.'s booth, with InuYasha in tow.

"Hey, Shippo." He called from the front of the booth. InuYasha stood beside him trying to catch a peek at what was on his list. Miroku slid it from his view as he tucked it to his side tightly, smirking at the man. "Shippo?"

"Yeah?" came a muffled voice from behind the wall of the booth. A young man with red hair popped up from behind the wall. His teeth clenched around a group of assorted cables and wires.

"Is everything o.k. back there?"

"What?" Shippo yelled above the music.

"I said... Is... Everything... O.K... Back..." But he was cut off as the music suddenly died away, leaving Miroku's voice the only thing audiable in the club.

"Uh... Yeah, why do you ask?"

"As the owner of this establishment I think I have the right to ask questions." Miroku said smartly raising an eyebrow at Shippo.

"Jeeze, what a tight ass." InuYasha mummbled loud enough to for everyone to hear. Miroku turned to glare at him his eyebrows disappearing beneath his sooty bangs. A small laugh escaped Shippo but was soon turned into a sort of fake cough as Miroku pinned him with a glare. He busied himself again adjusting the knobs of the mixing board.Miroku satisfied with his form of discipline of the kid strod away from the D.J.'s booth purposefully.

"He ain't getting any is he?" InuYasha remarked to Shippo. Shippo tried not to laugh loudly as he glanced at Miroku's back.

He shrugged "Not since that thing with... Oh what-was-her-name?"

"No wonder hes in such a foul mood."

"You don't know the half of it. Yesterday, he made a complete fool of himself when he tried to get the number of a 15 year old."

"That bad?" InuYasha said raising his eyebrows at his friends back, questioningly.

"That isn't the worst of it" he added as a side note, adjusting the knobs somemore.

"Oh yeah?"

Shippo chuckled, "She dumped her drink on his lap."

InuYasha laughed tearsley in response. "Oh, how I would have paid to see that!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Oh, you guys, I don't know." Kagome protested as she was pulled by her hands toward the line that formed outside the club.

"Come on Kags, this is the newest hot spot in all of Tokyo!" Sango commented.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun in there!" Rin added.

Kagome sighed as she and the others joined the crowd outside the club. Dance music could be heard from inside the club. Kagome's 'kitty heels' clicked on the ground as she adjusted the thin straps of her lacy white top for more coverage. Her blue jeans barely rising above her pelvic bone. She felt slightly self conscious, but she didn' know why.

"You look hot, tonight Kags!" Ayame commented putting her arm around the girls shoulders. Kagome managed a wan smile.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Sango blustered, her voice rising steadily, and causing people in the crowd to give her questioning looks. "If you don't cheer up right now, I'm gonna come over there and kick your scrawny ass!"Kagome blushed slightly at her friends blatant statement.

"Excuse me ladies?" A voice cleared behind them. They all turned to see a rather tall young man with long black hair neatly gathered in a long pony tail. His eyes looked so deep and blue that you were almost afraid to look at them, for fear of getting lost and never being able to get out again. He was wearing a simple blue dress shirt that was partially buttoned, exposing the slightest hint of a white t-shirt underneath.They all stared increduosly at him. "Would you like to come in?" He offered, gesturing to the side of building.

They all looked at each other in astonishment, none of them knowing just exactly what to say. "Sure, we'd love to!" Ayame answered before anyone else could. The man smiled at her, showing his amazingly white teeth. Ayame's cheeks pinked slightly under his intense gaze.

"Great, follow me." He answered leading the girls to the front of the line. He smiled at the bouncer appreciativley. For a moment it looked like he wasn't going to let them in, but then at the last moment he lifted the red velvet rope and allowed them inside.

Sango smiled at the rest and whispered "Here we go!" as she stepped across the threshold and was hit by a wall of music. The girls stood in awe at the sea of bodies writhing on the dance floor. Multi-colored lights shown down on the group, as they took it all in. Kagome tugged at her hair nervously not knowing what to do now.

"Welcome to club, Shikon no Tama." The man announced. "By the way, my name is Koga." he offered. When no one answered he cleared his throat. "Can I get you ladies a drink?" he tried again.

"Huh, what?" Rin asked confused.

Koga let out a small chuckle. "I said, can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Oh... yeah, whatever is fine." Sango answered. Koga smiled again.

"Ok, four 'whatevers' coming right up." He said as he headed down the stairs and onto the packed dance floor. The group stood there a few moments longer, just taking in the vibe of the place.

"Well?" Sango asked. They all turned to look at her. "Wasn't it a good idea to come here?" she finished. Rin, Ayame, and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome smiled brightly for the first time that night.

"Well, lets not just stand here, lets go find a table or something." Rin said heading down the stairs. She held up her arms as she danced onto the lighted floor, slowly making her way through the crowd. The others followed her example and made their way across the dance floor after her.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad_.' Kagome thought to herself.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

InuYasha leaned carefully against the bar as he scanned the dance floor for anything of particular intrest. He didn't see any worth while prey, but the night was still young. He watched as Koga made his way through the crowd to him near the bar.

"Four Raspberry Martinis, please." He called to the bar tender, who nodded and set about making the drinks.

"Think your going a little overboard there eh, Koga?" InuYasha said as swallowed the last of his drink and placed it on the bar, indicating he wanted a refill.

"They're not for me. Besides, I wouldn't drink anything so... girly." Koga aswered turning around to scan the crowd also.

InuYasha shrugged, as he picked up his fresh drink taking a deep swig. "Could have fooled me." he joked.

"Hey, kiss my ass, dog-boy." He retorted.

"Nah, I wouldn't want anything that nasty anywhere near my mouth."

"Yeah, your right." Koga relented. "Although, it would be a lot better than some of the things you've had in there before."

"Feh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, is that right? Remember the Christmas party your parents threw in college?"

"Yeah, what bout it?" InuYasha asked remembering.

"From what I hear, you did a lot more than 'kiss under the misletoe' with one of your father's business partner's, daughter." Koga smiled mischieveously.

InuYasha's golden eyes glazed over at the memory. Koga chuckled at his expression, as he turned to lift the tray full of drinks off the bar. InuYasha seemed snapped out of his memory quickly, when he saw Koga's back retreating from the bar. "Oi, Koga. You never told me who the drinks were for." He yelled over the din of the room.

"Now, see if I told you I'd have to kill you." Koga offered over his shoulder as he wandered into crowd.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time you want to hook up with my cousin asshole!" He shouted back, jokingly. He returned to his drink and took another deep swig of the amber liquid, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned his esophogus. '_Kami, do I need to get laid._' he thought as he swirled the oily remains around the bottom of his glass. He gave a small inward chuckle '_I'll be damned if Miroku gets some before me._'

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Here you go ladies." Koga said setting the tray down on the edge of the table. Ayame smiled shyly at him, thanking him quietly. Koga smiled at her broadly, his eyebrow arched in a flirtatious manner. Ayame blushed again, as he scooted into the booth next to her.

"Oh! Sango, look!" Rin exclaimed pointing. Everyone looked to where she was pointing through a small gap in the crowd. "He's kinda cute." She said pointing at the man chatting with a young lady in the middle of the dance floor.

Sango looked at him with suspicous eyes, before the gap closed again. "Meh, he was okay." she allowed. Koga's laughter startled them out of their 'gril talk'. Kagome, Rin, and Sango all looked at him as if he just materialized out of thin air. Ayame blushed slightly again.

After his laughter died down enough so he could form a sentence, he said "That's Miroku, he owns the joint."

"Really?" Kagome said astonished. "He looked so young."

Koga laughed again, "Well, I guess that is what you get for your father being one of the richest Son of a Bitches in all greater Tokyo."

"You mean, Miroku Izayoi? The Miroku Izayoi?" Rin squeaked.

"Yeah, thats him."

"I didn't know he owned a club." Kagome said trying to catch of glimpse of him through the crowd.

"He didn't look that rich." Sango muttered pretending to be more interested in her drink than the conversation.

The beat of the song shifted, as it transitioned into the next song. It was a light poppy beat and Rin gave a squeak into her drink, swallowing the red liquid in her mouth, before bounding out of booth. "This is my song!" She exclaimed. "Come on you guys, lets show 'em what we got!" She pulled Kagome by the hand out of the booth. Sango smiled and left her drink on the table as she scooted out of the booth after her.

"Watch this!" Ayame smiled at Koga as she straightened her skirt and followed her friends onto the dance floor. They all made their way to the edge of the dance floor, smiling at the people in the crowd. They all waded in one after another to the center of the dance floor. A small cirlce formed around the girls as they pushed the crowd back for space.

Kagome smiled nervously at Sango, who in turn nodded in approval. Her nerves were on edge but she took her positon as the lyrics blared over the speakers.

_Don't be so quick to walk away Dance _

_with me I wanna rock your body Please stay _

_Dance with me You don't have to admit you _

_wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you _

_Till the break of day Dance with me_

Kagome swivled her hips to the music as her expression took on an air of sensuality. The crowd cheered in approval as they backed up a little more to give the group room. She dipped bent her knees and came up slowly popping her hips out on the last step.

_Got time, but I don't mind Just wanna rock you girl _

_I'll have whatever you have Come on, just give it up girl _

_See I've been watching you I like the way you move _

_So go ahead, girl, just do That ass shaking thing you do _

The crowd went while as the girls converged into the middle and Ayame and Rin slid down Sango's and Kagome's sides, there bottoms almost touching the floor.

_So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more _

_And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor _

_Said the air is thick, it's smelling right _

_So you blast to the left and you sail to the right _

_Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me _

_I wanna rock your body Please stay _

_Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play _

_Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day_

Each one took their turn as the crowd looked on, Sango even did a little bit of break dancing. They danced there way through the verses and choruses with ease and an ample amount of sex appeal. Koga came to rest at the edge of the inner circle, impressed with their abilities. Suddenly an idea struck him and he ducked back into the crowd.

"Miroku! Hey, Miroku!" He called over the heads of the crowd toward the bar where he stood chatting up some young thing. Koga bolted in his direction, catching him by the elbow, and dragging him away from the girl toward the dance floor.

"Wha...? Hey, Koga. What the hell?" Miroku complained as he shot the pouting girl an excusing glance, as he disapeared onto the dance floor. "Whatever this is, Koga it better be damn good!" He stated frustration in his voice.

"Oh, it is."

"Better, be better than getting that girls phone number."

"Just trust me." Koga replied as they broke through the circle of people gathered around the dancers. He smiled as he watched Miroku's mouth fall open slightly, his eyes following the hips and butts of the girls. "I told you." Koga smirked.

The girls seemed unaware of the eyes that scrutinized their every move, as they finished their bodies glistening with sweat. The crowd erupted in applause.

"That was fun!" Sango panted, leaning on Kagome for support.

"Yeah, I think I'm finally over what's his face." Kagome laughed in reply as she lead the group off the dance floor to the quite of their table. She collapsed in the booth gulping eagerly at her drink, polishing it off in one gulp. She fanned her face with a hand as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Quite impressive." A silky smooth voice caught their attention. A tall man in a dark dress shirt and black slacks stood at the edge of their table. "Where did you guys learn to dance like that?" he asked. The girls looked at each other in amazement.

"Uh... We're on a dance team." Kagome answered smiling at him.

"A dance team, eh?" Koga remarked changing glances with Miroku. The girls looked at each other slightly confused. Miroku sensing the confusion from the group gave a small chuckle before clerifying for them.

"How would you ladies like a job?" He offered. The girls went from confused to stunned as they all gaped at Miroku.


End file.
